In the prior art, since a washer nozzle for a motor vehicle configured to be fixed on a vehicle engine hood may impair an appearance in terms of design of the vehicle, the washer nozzle provided on a lower surface of a rear portion of the vehicle engine hood (JP2005-59651 (A)) is known. This is configured to cause a diffusional spray flow to land extensively in the vehicle width direction, control and rectify diffusion of a diffusional flow sprayed from a diffusional spray orifice in the vehicle vertical direction in cooperation with an upper correcting plate portion (diffusion control portion) and an opening lower wall surface portion, and cause the diffusional spray flow to land onto a target point without interference from an extremely narrow gap between a wiper arm and an engine hood rear end edge.